


Mishaps in Portkeys

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur's long lost twin, Crack, Do not post on another site, Gen, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), Portkeys, The title explains everything, a hoard of rubber ducks, questionable weather patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Pure crack, the title explains everything.ft. Rubber Ducks
Kudos: 6





	Mishaps in Portkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this smol child of my imagination

How embarrassing! Dumbledore had been in the middle of a meeting with the ICW, International Confederation of Wizards for those living under a rock, when he had stumbled upon an unfortunate word choice of his statement and accidentally activated his portkey to Switzerland. How was he to remember that the emergency portkey he hadn’t used in decades was activated by the phrase ‘raining rubber ducks’. 

Quite an intriguing incident that was being debated, he had to say. Old Elphias Doge had gotten a bit over excited at one of his parties again and set off a storm of rubber ducks across the continent, conveniently missing Hogwarts but raining down on everywhere else in the UK and areas such as France and Spain. They really had no choice but to destroy the squeaking toys and obliviate large portions of the mundane population, so why that one German witch had to start an argument over the uses of rubber ducks was beyond him. He had to say, they would get on well with Arthur.


End file.
